This invention relates to a connector provided with a shutter, and more particularly to a connector which is used in a cradle for effecting a reproducing/displaying processing of an image captured by an electronic camera, an image printing processing and other image processing and also for charging a battery used in an electronic camera, or is used as a connector for electrically connecting electronic equipments together.
In image information recording/reproducing equipment (such as a digital camera, a liquid crystal display and a magnetic storage/reproduction unit), information processing equipment (such as a personal computer, a printer, a display, an image scanner and a facsimile) and other electronic equipment, the transmission of a signal between such electronic equipment and the supply of electric power to the electronic equipment are carried out via a cable, and the connection of the cable is made by fitting a connector provided at a distal end of the cable into a connector provided at an equipment body.
Generally, when a connector is not in use, an opening in a connector fitting section of the connector (into which a mating connector terminal is inserted) is kept open. When such a connector under the non use condition is exposed to the ambient air for a long time, dust deposits on internal terminals (contacts) provided within the connector fitting section, or the internal terminals can corrode, which leads to a possibility that incomplete contact is encountered when the mating connector terminal is inserted into the connector fitting section.
In view of the above, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-36921A discloses a connector structure capable of covering such internal terminals when the connector is not in use. This connector comprises a shutter member movable within a connector fitting section in the fitting direction of the connectors, and a coiled spring which is provided within the connector fitting section, and normally urges the shutter member toward the opening receiving a mating connector terminal.
When the mating connector terminal is not inserted in the connector fitting section, the shutter member is urged by the coiled spring toward the opening so as to cover the internal terminals. When the mating connector terminal is inserted into the connector fitting section, the shutter member is pressed by a distal end of the mating connector terminal. In accordance with the insertion of the mating connector terminal, the thus pressed shutter member is moved against the bias of the coiled spring, thus enabling the insertion of the mating connector terminal. As a result, the mating connector terminal contacts the internal terminals of the connector within the connector fitting section, and is electrically connected thereto. However, this connector structure has the following drawbacks.    (a) Since a gap between the shutter member and an inner side face of the connector fitting section is made as small as possible in order to achieve a shutter effect, the shutter member and the internal terminals within the connector fitting section are disposed very close to each other. Therefore, when the shutter member moves within the connector fitting section, a side edge of the shutter member sometimes contacts the internal terminals within the connector fitting section, and therefore fails to smoothly move. In addition, when the mating connector terminal is withdrawn, so that the coiled spring must move the shutter member toward the opening in accordance with this withdrawing movement, the coiled spring or the shutter member is sometimes caught, so that the shutter member is held in a retracted position.    (b) Since the shutter member moves in the fitting direction of the connectors, within a space between opposite inner side faces of the connector fitting section, it is impossible to eliminate gaps between the side edges of the shutter member and the inner side faces of the connector fitting section. In a case where the internal terminals are arranged on the inner side faces, the internal terminals are actually exposed to the exterior through the small gaps. Therefore, the above problems in connection with the dust invasion cannot be avoided.